


Anger

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for akatnamedeaster's challenge of Sirius (1970s), concert hall, anger, beer bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sirius yelled, over the cast of Grease cheerfully singing. 

"That’s the way it should beeeeeee, waaaooooo YEAH!"

“Shh!” hushed the angry woman next to him, “You’re ruining the sweet moment!”

“Sweet?! What part of that was sweet? If a girl’s a virgin, they mock her. If a girl’s not a virgin, she’s a slut. Men and women can’t exist independently. They _need_ someone of the other gender. _That’s the way it should be_!” Sirius imitated. He considered that Muggle beer is probably stronger than butterbeer. He lobbed his bottle onto the stage and stormed out.


End file.
